Satoko Samo
Biography Satoko Samo (nee Shako, previously Woods) (Japanese: サモ聡子) (Born February 11th 2005) is Garret's former wife, she was born in Nerima, Tokyo, to Satoshi (1976-2011) and Reiko Shako (Nee: Yoko) (1980-) and was the only child, when she was 7, tragically during the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami across 20 prefectures in Japan, Satoshi drowned, but his wife and daughter survived, this event caused her to suffer from depression, Satoshi is the reason why Satoko reads Shonen Manga and Shonen Jump, she does not like to get reminded of the tragedy, in 2024, she got pregnant with a son while during her final year in high school, when Toshio was 2 days old, she had to marry Kazuki Samo, who was a school bully when in her sophmore and junior year in high school, but her future turned out so evil, as Kazuki abused her and Toshio. Early Life Satoko was born to Satoshi and Reiko Shako, two manga shop workers, in Nerima, Tokyo on Japanese Foundation Day, 1 week premature and was due to the 18th of Feburary, but born on Feburary 11th, much to her parent's suprise, while in pre-school, she was unable to make any friends and she was bullied because she liked things boys liked and usually joined males instead, until she did have a few female friends, when she was 6, she nearly lost her life in an earthquake, but Satoshi managed to save her life, after the earthquake, Satoshi and Reiko moved to Adachi until 2 months later. Tohoku Earthquake When she was 7, she lost her father to the tsunami and earthquake, which left them homeless, Satoko and Reiko did have enough money to buy them food, and they moved to another area in Tokyo, Japan, the earthquake caused her to have nightmares for the rest of her life, and it caused her anger as a result, in the aftermath, to comfort her, A kindhearted female Red Cross worker, according to a male member's order to soothe her, gave her a plush of the Hetalia character, Japan, the plush of the Naruto character, Sasuke and an onigiri, saying "" (Translation: Your family love your country, so I think you'd love these two anime plushies, and have a rice ball) before walking away, which calmed her down, causing Reiko to say "" (Translation: That was nice of that nice Red Cross lady to give you that), she still has them on her bed to this day. Elementary School Satoko attended Kaishindaiyon Elementary School, she was a straight-A student, she usually brought her late father's manga, which she reads in free-time, but causes students to tattle-tale on her for reading Y (Youth) and T (Teen)-rated manga, which she doesn't really care about. Middle School She attended an Nerima Junior High School in Nerima, she often drew pictures about the earthquake, her late father, and tears, she made friends with a boy called Toshio Karu, who was 1 year younger than her, he stood up for her when she drew a picture of her favorite anime and manga Naruto and One Piece and her favorite game series, Sonic the Hedgehog and made a crossover of them, but a boy (which was Kazuki Samo) to yell at her becaue he thinks only boys should like manga and anime while the other kids liked her for being the manga critic, She said that "me and Toshio Karu's middle school life was s***", this is also the time she started becoming a violent swearer and got supsended a few times, until she went a school year without swearing, which worked, making Ms. Saki, 23-years old at the time, proud. She also got supsended many times, one which she drew a picture of Shadow the Hedgehog with a gun, and they supsended her for 3 days because they think it would promote violence, Ms. Saki was outraged at the headmaster for doing it to her, and on her birthday, she brought in chocolate cupcakes made by her mother and gave them to fellow students but were seized due to allergy fears, and she brought in her PSP and played Corpse Party during free time, the game was seized and she was supsended, Ms. Saki also got enraged at this and wrote a letter to prove she's innocent, the other time was when she started drawing bishounen-styled notes, school officals said it was sexuality fears They were also a few times she stayed after school when it was raining, High School, Pregnancy, and Marriages and Leaving Japan In high school, her friend Toshio Karu was shot in the head and died and Kazuki Samo killed 5 other people, this caused her to attack Kazuki Samo until he was expelled for shooting her in the chest but she survived, and she carried his child, and she graduated school, then gave birth to Toshio Satoshi, who's last name would become Samo due to her marriage to Kazuki Samo, she was abused, alongside her son, she divorced after 5 years, and moved to America and came back, she met Garret Woods while her son was outside playing with his children, Ann and Jack, a few months later, they got married, but Garrett started abusing her also, which their marriages ended later when Toshio was 6 years old. Bear Creek Satoko was hired to be the school nurse of the school, which she hated, because the principal banned her from speaking Japanese, eating Japanese foods, playing Corpse Party and Team Fortress 2, she also attacked staff because they did nothing to stop students from bullying Toshio. Going Back She went back to Japan at the age of 25 with her 6-year old son, she and her son reside in her mansion with her mother, watching anime, reading manga together, and watching her son play with other children. Death Threats Satoko recieved death-threats from male fans after saying she was engaged to Kenji Kawata, and Kenji-fangirls, they also threatened they'd kill Toshio, They included like "ダイは、愚かな(bleep)！" meaning "Die, you stupid s***!" or "私はあなたを見捨て！" meaning "I disown you!" Her garden was also vandalized with words in Japanese like "WHY DID YOU GET ENGAGED TO THE WEIRDO?!", "Your son is dead, we are going to eat him." as Kenji was the least-liked member of the main characters. Sachiko managed to ban them from anywhere Satoko had an account on. Personality Satoko was a loving, sweet, kind, shy person who was sometimes seductive and flirtarious, she often likes having Toshio's friends and their mothers around. Despite this, she is very more prone to abusive language and violence to others who hurt her friends and she is shown to have a hateful personality to the people at Gadadhara Bobbalu School, and bullying the females and breaking their stuff, and even to manage to win in a race with the female authories, she is shown to use her male friends as her bodyguards. She is also very aggressive and violent, beating or stomping on people who annoy her, and even solves problems from violent tactics, She also can be very vulgar, taking her son into adult coversations and she tells him to ignore it, ending her sentences sometimes with "s***", "f***" or screaming "SHUT THE F*** UP!" in Japanese and using other profanity and insults in the said language, she is the "Bellatrix" ranking of the Imperial Adults alongside Sachiko. She takes Japanese culture very seriously, and often refuses to eat food from Italy unless it is Nutella, and the UK unless it is Mikado (British Pocky). Despite her being female, she seems to do things that Japanese males do, such as read Shonen Jump, and other Shonen Manga, she also will read violent manga and watch Shonen Anime (Such as One Piece and Naruto) and usually plays games more appeal to males, this caused her to be told off by male students when she was in middle school, she also made a controversy about gender-exclusive manga, saying girls can read Shonen manga too. She also gets targeted alot due to her J-cup breast size, her hourglass figure, and her flirty drawl, which she and Toshio don't approve. Her obession with Shonen manga caused it to be passed down on to her son as she read it to him at the age of 3. She has a strong hatred for Gadadhara Bobbalu School and always threw knives at them, especially at females, while her son and his gang bullied the children of the teachers, regardless of nationality, and refuses to let them join their games. She has a soft spot for people who were in the Tohoku and Earthquake Tsunami 2011, especially to survivors of it, as she survived it herself alongside her friends and mother. She also doesn't like anyone touching her Team Fortress 2 copy, Toshio, her Kiku Honda (Japan) plush, and her PlayStation Vita, it causes her to attack the offender. Relationships Toshio Samo: She loves her son Kazuki Samo: She didn't like him for bullying her at the age of 14-16, and had to marry him under his mother's orders. Ann Woods: She loved her much as Toshio Stacie Todaro: They call eachother names such as "Mary-Sue", "Jessica Rabbit Reject", "Rouge the Bat Example", or obscene names, Stacie calls her "Creepypasta freak" or "Super-duper freak.", and Satoko calls her "The annoying ***** of the Todaros", "****" or "Female Shadow the Hedgehog Reject", she is also her Team Fortress 2 rival, Stacie was the Spy for the Italy-UK Team while Satoko was the Sniper for the Japan team, She was constantly bullied by other teams due to her inappopriate behavior along with her cousins and brothers Giuseppe Todaro: She dislikes him for saying TV was for adults, and toys were for babies, and she always threatened him. Shika Koshi: She loved having her around Sachiko Koshi: They were great friends. Toshio Karu: Her late friend, they got along well, even when he died. Marshall Todaro Giovanni Todaro Rico Iconic-Todaro Jack Woods Paula Iconic-Todaro Marisa Iconic-Todaro Imogen Iconic-Todaro Lucy Iconic-Todaro Myles Iconic-Todaro Corey Iconic-Todaro Appearance Satoko is a youthful-looking woman of an average height, she is slim yet athletic, hourglassed-figured, big-breasted woman with long black hair that reaches down nearly to her hips and is sometimes tied back, She wears a short sleeved damaged Gackt T-shirt and ripped denim jeans, she looks like if she abuses her child, but in truth, she cares for Toshio, she has waist-lengthed black hair with red streaks and gothic makeup, she also wears 4 loop earrings, 2 on each ear. In the Theory Games, she wears a black jumpsuit with a star-shaped breastplate with steel knee lengthed boots, and elbow lengthed gray gloves, and a spy for the Terrific 10, she also has a jet-pack equipped and disguised as a back-pack, In the Theory Animated, her clothing is redesigned a bit to avoid sexual innuendo, so the star-shaped breast plate is a bit larger, and wearing her casual clothing, her Gackt T-shirt is less damaged, which covers her shoulder. During Tea Ceremonies in Japan, she wears a tattered-18th Century kimono, which is patterned with white flowers When swimming, she wears a black and red bikini with skull patterns. While out and about, she wears a purple cowgirl hat, a purple frill dress, and purple knee length boots. In wedding ceremonies, she wears a black flower in her hair, and wears a skimpy black dress. She also has tattoos on her right breast which is a broken heart, 5 black tattoos on her fingers that read out "DYING" on each one, and "BLOOD" on the other, but in red, has a spade tattoo on her hip with the words "ACE OF SPADES", on her right arm, she has memorial tattoo with the words "TOSHYIO KARU R.I.P." she had the tattoo since her friend Toshio Karu was killed at the hands of Kazuki Samo during a school day, people thought it was a spelling error, but it was actually his calling sign, a horizontal crossed out Y, he was 17 at the time of his death. At the age of 7, she wore a light blue dress or a white dress that covered her from head to toe, she also wore blue or white sandals, and she had a 3DS and a Shadow plush in her arms, meaning she grew up with Sonic the Hedgehog and wanted to be a video game critic, and they were makings down her eyes darker and her skin color, which is she cried hard after she lost her father. At the age of 18, her breast size was smaller, she wore her school uniform, while not at school, she wore blue jeans and a black torn top. In middle school, she held manga books, which were all Shonen manga, and about 5 of them, she wore a middle school girls' uniform, and her hair covered her eyes. After she got married, her clothes are less damaged, her breasts are more larger and rounder, her hair is longer, and she resembles her mother. While in her Imperial Adult Boss Uniform, she wore goth-style clothes, she wore a short-skirt with goth-style tights, she wore a corset that shows most of her cleavage and abdomen, but it is covered by a black robe. During Spotlow-Garbiel Family's visit, she wore a long black fur coat that reaches her ankles which is unbuttoned with a black dress undernearth Injuries and Damages #A smash to the head by Garrett #A dislocated shoulder by Kazuki (recovered) #Blood on cheeks by Kazuki #Ripped and damaged clothing Kazuki. #Bloody Fox face-shaped scar on left palm by Garrett #A large bruise by Kazuki #Blood on arms by Kazuki #a laceration on her chest, her arms and her legs by Kazuki #a stab wound in the thigh Quotes 私は、家に帰るいくつかをプレイしたいチームフォートレス2と、このCをふり***は起こったことはない！ (Translation: I want to go home, play some Team Fortress 2 and pretend this c*** never happened!) ~ Satoko complaining about BME Pain Olympics (Translation: Garrett, what do you want?! I'm on the other side of the world, a**hole and you are violating the restraining order you son of a b****) In The Theory Games In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She first appears in "Meet Them In The Blood Room" where Toshio introduces her to the team, confusing the team as they thought she was a man, which was before the characters met her. In Supernanny: Theory Smash Brawl Theory Smash Brawl Bio Name: Satoko Samo Age: 25 DOB: Feburary 11th 2005 (Aquarius) Location of origin: Nerima, Tokyo, Japan Info: A young Japanese woman who loves anime, Team Fortress 2, manga, American rock bands, and her son, at the age of 12, when she played Team Fortress 2, she found that she was very good at it and became a very good player, she also loves AKIRA, she came hpme through a family of the Ancient Shako Family Line, a family who had exist circa 660 BC, which was Japan's foundation, and as a result, they passed down a sword named Blood Drainer to every heir or heiress they had. Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:People Category:Females Category:People born in 2005 Category:People from Japan Category:Parents from different countries Category:Teen Mothers Category:Abused Mothers Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Autism Category:People born in February Trivia *She also enjoys learning about old Japan *She, Sachiko, Toshio, and Shika were banned from speaking Japanese while at Bear Creek Elementary because it is "unsafe", "dangerous" for the other children and "hurts feelings" and WWII and swearing fears. *In the Supernanny: The Theory Animated cartoon, her 7-year old self resembles Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party, her 18 and 25-year old self resemble Alma's Adult Form from F.E.A.R. *She reviews video games in her channel サモ101 (Meaning Samo 101), her show is called Reviewer Onna *When it was Christmas while with Garrett, she discovered a Pokemon-Digimon hentai, (including a sexual intercourse picture between main players of Pokemon X and Y Calem and Serena, Ash and Misty, Jessie and Cassidy nude, and a Renamon nude) and explict hard vore Sonic pictures-filled Android tablet on her son's new tablet, which Garrett done by taking pictures of them via Google Images, then puting the packaging back together, and wrapping it, which was in Samo-Woods Family Christmas. *She was involved in a Team Fortress 2 Harrassement Attack as a victim alongside Kenji, Josef, and Angela and Akira while playing the latter on the computer with Toshio watching her. causing 100 uses of "f***", 50 uses of "s***", and 10 uses of "motherf***er", 5 uses of "h***" and 2 uses of "d***it", making a total of 167 uses of profanity by her, she and her friends were bullied by a Taliban player, who kept telling Satoko and Angela 'to get off' Team Fortress 2 because he thought the female players were a nuisance to the game. *She has a fanfiction account and her description goes by **Hello, I am Satoko Samo, but formerly Shako, I divorced two husbands, I live in Japan with my 6-year old son, and my boyfriend, My favorite things are Sonic, Pokemon, Harry Potter, Hetalia, anime, manga, Team Fortress 2, Shadow the Hedgehog, death, my bf Kenji, my son Toshio, horror, blood, and Z and D-rated violent games, I hate Mary-Sues, Barbies, Dumba**es, Twilight, my first and second husband, and Stacie Todaro, my favorite music is Crush 40, Rammstein, Julien-K, Linkin Park, Evanescence, anime music, and Korn, I hate Ashley Simpson, Brtiney Spears, Lindsay Lohan and all American pop music, I don't mind American rappers though, I write fanfiction about what I like, mostly Sonic, Pokemon, Hetalia, Team Fortress 2, Harry Potter, and Digimon. **Info **Age: 25 **Hair: Black **Eyes: Brown **Bra Size: J-cup, they feel like they are getting bigger everyday, I didn't use breast implants **Favorite Food: Ramen **Least Favorite Food: Pasta.(I just don't like it) *She found out Toshio's prostate gland was damanged when he experienced stomach pains. *Because of her grungy and abusive mother-like appearance, she almost got Toshio taken away from her, due to Toshio wearing tattered clothing, after they recorded Toshio putting away his toys, and cleaning up the household by himself. *She has an life-threatening allergy to tree nuts, like Toshio, but only to certain nuts *Her favorite game is Team Fortress 2, where she trolled Stacie by making her lose, by Satoko killing her entire team, using the knife while Stacie wondered the person playing the Sniper, which was Satoko, sounded feminine and Japanese. *Satoko made the Why Anime and Manga Are So Awesome (Japanese: アニメとマンガはとても素晴らしいですなぜ, Animetomanga wa totemo subarashīdesu naze) series, which is divided into Shounen and Seinen genres, Kodomo genres, and Shojo and Josei genres, where she talks about her favorite manga and anime out of the genres. *Satoko also reviews anime movies, her show is called Anime Chick, where she reviews movies. *Satoko recorded a child throw a tantrum while her son, Shika, Takeshi, and Arata talked about the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga in an arcade when the child wanted to play Pokemon Tretta, but the kid's mom wouldn't let him as she was out of money, Satoko was given permission to do this by his mom, who was her friend from the UK even though Satoko never went there, and she was an exchange student, it was called "My son and his friends talk about Yu-Gi-Oh! while a kid throws a tantrum! (I was given permission)" *after the TF2 tournament, she received a sexist message from one of the people watching, the note said: **"Team Fortress 2 is no game for a woman, a woman being a make-up artist is the most honour, not a Team Fortress 2 player, I hope when it happens again so I know when a woman is on the team do I can see another match! Signed one angry TF2 fan!" **She responded by saying "Well, excuse me, many people complimented me on me being the Sniper! They made funny TF2 jokes, but is yours funny? F*** NO! I HOPE YOU NEVER COME TO A TF2 TOURAMENT AGAIN!" *She and Toshio was constantly bullied by Samuel, the boy in My son and his friends talk about Yu-Gi-Oh! while a kid throws a tantrum! (I was given permission), Samuel because he labled Toshio and her a cheater and a card-grabber because she was a good Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon card game player, owning over 5,000 cards, which made Samuel quite furious, he demanded Toshio to give him every Yu-Gi-Oh! card that he and his mother owned, but he said no, and ran off. *According to Toshio in Toshio's Interview, where he talks about his family, she experiences back pain due to her large breasts and gets targeted alot due to the size, *She cannot run, and usually grabs Toshio's hand to help her, as she is irritated by the bouncing. *She is a fan of Corpse Party. *She has a Pottermore account, and on her account, she is sorted into Slytherin, similar to Toshio and their friends. *She enjoys reviewing Sonic games and Shonen Manga. *She likes reading the Harry Potter books. *She is shown the be very flirty around men, even when they catch her eye, she winks at them. *Her clothing seems to have the most redesigns. *She has autism and was diagnosed with it at 2 years old. *Her favorite food is ramen *Her least favorite food is pasta and foie gras. *She is also diagnosed with Schizoaffective disorder at the age of 15. *She doesn't mind going through Nakano and Shibiyua to get to Minato to get to the Pokemon Center in Tokyo, *Satoko uses the most profanity out of the entire seasons. (Reicheru's demonic form doesn't count), constantly swearing in her sentences, especially if Toshio is around. *She never left Japan since she divorced Garrett. *Satoko was born on and corresponds to Japan National Foundation Day (February 11th), which is her favorite holiday, making her star sign Aquarius, Japan was founded by Emperor Jimmu in 660 BC n the said month and day. *She loves cactus ice cream *Her death of her father caused her to hate Kazuki for making fun of him and turning very violent to him. *She reads Shonen Manga (Such as One Piece, Dragon Ball Series, Shaman King ect.), Shonen is meant for males 13 and up, but despite her being female, Toshio reads the exact same manga as her, not minding the violence and language whatsoever. *Her favortie manga series are One Piece, Dragon Ball, Shaman King, Bleach, Naruto, and Yu-Gi-Oh! *The only evidence that she dislikes One Piece is the 4Kids Version, aside from that, she likes the One Piece series, except the 4Kids version. *She watches anime dubbed by FUNimation. *She also has an comedy-angst anime-animated show called "Kodomo Kara No Sasayaki" (Whispers from the child) which is about Satoko, Reiko, and Toshio *She, her son, her late father, and her mother are based on the goth and emo design, while Toshio was based on this design aswell, but also the Chibi style. *She and Toshio Karu were lovers until he died. *She hates most dubs of 4Kids unless they are dubbed properly and in a manner where teens can watch them. *Her favorite film is ''AKIRA ''and good anime films *Some of her tattoos involve Japan, she has a tattoo of the Japan map on her forearm, a katana tattoo on her upper abdomen, and a tattoo of that Japan flag on her wrist. *She never celebrates Easter, but celebrates Christmas, instead she and Toshio go out to a sushi restaurant, and draw Japanese calligraphy in their rooms, and do a traditional dance. Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:People Category:Females Category:People born in 2005 Category:People from Japan Category:Parents from different countries Category:Teen Mothers Category:Abused Mothers Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Autism Category:People born in February